Weekend with Grandpa Gibbs
by quintawrites
Summary: Tali spends the weekend with Gibbs while Ziva and Tony get some alone time before their second baby is born. Tali is stubborn like Ziva and can be impulsive like Tony. She makes a decision that gets her into hot water with Grandpa Gibbs. This is an NCIS family story. WARNING: will contain spanking as discipline
1. Chapter1

**Author's Note:**

**The following story is part of my AU, Always Together. in which Tony and Ziva have been together and with Tali since her birth. There will be spanking in this story at some point so please proceed with caution if that's not your thing.**

**This will be multi-chapter and it just begged to be written with all the fanfare around Ziva returning to NCIS this Fall. Perhaps we will get our on screen TIVA ending yet! : )**

**Please read, review and (hopefully) enjoy!**

Chapter One

Tony and Ziva kissed lightly, holding each other as close as they could with a squirming child between them.

"Ima, Abba, let's go," Tali implored, tugging at Ziva's shirt end. "No more kissing."

The two adults smiled at the interruption and gave no signs of moving. But with one quick swoop, Tony picked up their 6-year-old daughter and held her between himself and Ziva as they both planted a kiss on each of her cheeks.

Tali giggled and easily gave up her bid to hurry her parents along. She loved when the three spent time together, which was a rarity for them during the week. And yet, here they were, the little family well off their weekday routine on a Wednesday evening.

Usually the DiNozzo's would be cleaning up after dinner, Tali would get a bath and then the three would enjoy a bit of tv time before Tali's bedtime. But not on this night.

Tonight, Ziva and Tony would take Tali to Grandpa Gibbs's house where she would be staying until Sunday evening. Gibbs had agreed to watch Tali while the couple went away for the weekend to spend some alone time before the new baby made her entrance.

Ziva was six months pregnant with another baby girl who was due December 16th. Their whole NCIS family was thrilled for the couple..

Tali was excited to become a big sister and talked to her Ima's belly all the time. She watched Ziva's belly grow with fascination and had already declared that her little sister would be her best friend forever. Those innocent words always made Ziva's eyes well with tears as she remembered her little sister Tali and all the years they didn't have because of her death. But they were tears of happiness as well as she imagined her daughters being as close as she had been with her sister.

Ziva looked down at her grinning daughter, who Tony had set back down, with her long dark hair and clear blue eyes and unconsciously began to rub her belly. She was thinking again of her two girls when Tali remembered why she had been impatient.

"Come on," she said again, taking one of each of her parent's hands in hers. "Grandpa Gibbs is waiting!"

Tali loved Gibbs fiercely. She had taken to him immediately as an infant. Ziva and Tony, who had long since considered Gibbs a father figure, were happy to give him a grandchild. And Gibbs was happy to have one. He took his "job" as Grandpa very seriously and did his best to balance the fun times with a reasonable amount of structure and discipline for the growing girl.

It was Tali and Gibbs's close connection that had Tali hopping around the room at that very moment. She couldn't wait to spend a long weekend with her grandfather. As far as the 6-year-old was concerned, staying with Grandpa was better than a boring weekend away in a hotel any day.

"Now, now, now!" Tali chanted as she hopped around, watching her parents pack the last of their things in a weekend bag.

"Hey," Tony said, stopping what he was doing to go over to Tali. He kneeled down so that they were eye level – blue eyes to blue eyes. "I know you're excited but you need to tone it down a little, okay? We're going to leave soon but we need to concentrate and not rush so that we don't forget anything."

Tali looked down at the floor and shifted as she listened to Abba.

"Why don't you check out your room and make sure you have everything you need? When you come back, your Ima and I will be ready. Sound good?"

"Okay, Abba," Tali agreed, heading for her room.

Tony straightened himself up and went back to the task of packing the overnight bag. Ziva put her hand on Tony's as he dropped his shaving kit and deodorant into the bag.

"You are so good with her," Ziva said, drawing Tony closer. "We're lucky to have you."

Tony gave Ziva a huge smile as he placed his hands on her growing bump.

"That's where you have it wrong, Sweet Cheeks. I'm the lucky one to have you, Tali, and this little one."

Ziva responded with a kiss, which deepened as the two held on to each other. Within a few seconds, Tali popped back into the doorway of their bedroom.

"Kissing again?" she complained good-naturedly. "We're never gonna leave!"

Tony and Ziva could only laugh. The two knew they needed to leave before they ended up not going anywhere at all.

"We're ready," Tony said as he grabbed their bag and Tali's on the way to the door.

"Come on," he said, sounding eerily like his daughter. "We're waiting on you."

Tali just shook her head as she followed Ziva out, holding tightly to Mr. Max. She was used to her Abba joking around. And she looked a lot like Ziva in that moment – tolerating Tony's silliness – as the trio finally got on the road.

—NCIS—

"Grandpa Gibbs!" Tali squealed as she barreled through the front door of the house, ahead of her parents.

Gibbs was sitting in his chair near the TV reading the paper and having a cup of coffee. He quickly folded the paper and set it aside in order to catch Tali as she scrambled onto his lap and hugged him as though they hadn't just seen each other at Sunday dinner three days prior.

"How's my favorite Tali?" Gibbs asked, tickling the young girl's tummy.

"But Grandpa," she giggled. "I'm your only Tali!"

Gibbs smiled big at Tali, taking in the joy on her face. Just then Ziva and Tony walked in carrying Tali's weekend bag and Mr. Max.

Tali jumped from Gibbs's lap to retrieve Mr. Max from her Abba and hopped on the couch, standing on one of the cushions. Both Ziva and Tony were about to reprimand Tali but Gibbs beat them to it. All it took was a look from Grandpa Gibbs and Tali sat right down on her bottom.

"Good girl," Gibbs praised with a pat on her head as he crossed the room to help Ziva with Tali's bag.

"You two want some coffee for the road? I just put on a fresh pot," Gibbs offered.

Tony opened his mouth but his response was effectively drowned out by a very excited Abby clamoring down the stairs toward them.

"Tony! Ziva! You're here!" Abby exclaimed as she hugged them both, as though she had not just seen them at work four hours prior. "And Tali!"

Abby rushed over to Tali and picked her up, spinning and hugging her simultaneously. Tali loved her Aunt Abby. She was the most fun of all the adults Tali knew.

"Better be careful, Abs. We had dinner just before heading over," Tony warned as he watched the two spin around.

At that, Abby stopped and set Tali on the couch. Gibbs held Abby's arm as she wobbled a bit from the spinning.

"Maybe you better sit too," Gibbs said, not waiting for an answer as he directed Abby to sit.

"What are you doing here, Abby? I thought you had plans tonight," Ziva asked.

"Oh that," Abby answered carefully, looking directly at Gibbs. "Those were cancelled. And I'm staying here for the weekend. My landlord is fixing the pipes at my apartment."

Ziva and Tony both smiled a little in amusement at Abby's answer. "Fixing the pipes" was code in the family for being grounded to Gibbs's house. Everyone had agreed long ago that it would confuse Tali if she knew the adults she was supposed to obey still occasionally were disciplined by Gibbs so they had ways of talking about it without saying exactly what was happening.

"I see," Ziva said, knowing she would get the full story out of her sister at a later date.

Although Ziva didn't like seeing Abby in trouble with Dad, she was glad she would be around to help with Tali for the long weekend.

"Your pipes get broken a lot, Aunt Abby," Tali volunteered.

All the adults, including Abby, couldn't help but laugh at that comment.

"We better get going," Tony announced, after looking at his watch.

The two said their goodbyes and gave Tali kisses and hugs before heading toward the door.

"Be good for Sabba and Aunt Abby," Ziva called out one more time as they departed, just catching the "I will!" as they left.

The couple got into the car and Tony turned the heat on full blast. It was only September but the nights were getting cold. He gave Ziva his megawatt smile that always made her blush a little and they drove off.

The weekend away had officially begun.


	2. Chapter2

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you to everyone who left a review from the last chapter. I truly appreciate and enjoy reading your comments as it is my only chance to interact with my readers. Hope you enjoy this chapter. And please review!**

Chapter Two

Gibbs surveyed the room as soon as he heard the front door click shut. It was nearly 7:30 pm and he had a daughter and granddaughter to get ready for bed.

It wasn't ideal that Abby was grounded to Gibbs's house for the weekend – he would have much rather had her assistance on a voluntary basis. But there was no changing the circumstances now. He had warned Abby that she would be grounded if she disobeyed the director by refusing to work with a high school intern for the week.

But, not unlike Abby, the directive to entertain an assistant or spectator of any kind in her lab was solidly ignored. The intern was reassigned to the evidence locker after watching Abby work through her locked glass office door for a day, which in turn earned Abby swats from Gibbs and the mandatory invitation to be his guest for the rest of the week and weekend.

As he looked at Abby, who was entertaining Tali by helping her go through her bag, he mentally crossed his fingers that Abby would not push more on the subject.

"Ooh, you brought the cutest pajamas," Abby exclaimed, holding up the shirt that had a kitten riding a unicorn on it. "I like animals."

"Thank you," Tali answered, remembering her manners. "Abba bought them for me. I told Ima I want a puppy for Christmas but she said we're getting a baby instead. Which is okay, since it's easier to dress babies than dogs."

"Very true," Abby agreed, dropping a kiss on the top of Tali's head.

Abby had a hard time not wanting to snuggle Tali all the time because she found her niece so lovable. But she restrained herself because she remembered from her own youth how much she detested being held and cuddled like a baby when she just wanted to run and play.

Gibbs couldn't help but crack a smile at Tali's reasoning. She had Ziva's drive and stubbornness and Tony's charm and creativity. From the moment she had been born, Gibbs knew she would be a force to be reckoned given her parentage.

"Time for a bath and bed," Gibbs announced, gathering up Tali's bag. "You've got school tomorrow."

Tali looked up at Gibbs with the slightest pout. He recognized it immediately and hoped it didn't mean he would have a battle on his hands so soon into the weekend.

"But, I don't want to go to school. I want to stay home with you!"

"We're going to work, Tali," Abby interjected as she hopped up from the floor. "No one will be here."

Abby paused for a moment and grabbed the girl's bag from Gibbs.

"How about this? If we're quick about your bath, the three of us can read a story together before bed. And you can pick the book."

Tali's face instantly brightened at that idea. Ima and Abba read to her every night. And Grandpa Gibbs had books at his house just for Tali that she didn't get to read as much.

The little girl dashed up the stairs, already pulling at her top, trying to get it off.

"Come on, Grandpa Gibbs," she yelled from the top of the stairs. "Move it!"

Gibbs laughed and headed toward the stairs. Only Tali would order Gibbs around in a way her parents would never even think of doing. Gibbs paused to kiss Abby on the cheek.

"Thanks, Abs. I knew there was a reason why you needed to be here this weekend."

"And I thought it was because I was grounded," Abby said with a twinkle in her eye. " I suppose this time could serve dual purpose though. I'll make a fresh pot while you manage bath time. Sound good?"

Gibbs nodded and headed upstairs. He found Tali naked and hopping around the bathroom, waiting for her bath. She knew she was not allowed to turn the water on herself and Gibbs was pleased she had waited.

"All right, miss, let's gets this done," Gibbs said as he began to fill the tub with warm water.

A little while later Tali fell asleep sandwiched between Gibbs and Abby. The two quietly crept out of the room which Abby and Ziva shared and headed downstairs. It was only 8:30 so they watched TV before heading to bed themselves.

It had been a long day for everyone and soon the house was quiet with everyone bundled in their beds.

—NCIS—

Not too far out of town, Ziva and Tony were returning from a leisurely dinner at an Italian restaurant near the hotel they were staying at for their weekend getaway.

The couple walked into the hotel lobby holding hands. Both had dressed up for their dinner out and both looked amazing. It was clear from the look in Tony's eyes that he had a plan for what they could do when they reached their suite.

"Perhaps I should check in with Gibbs, yes?" Ziva asked in the elevator, pulling out her cell phone.

Ziva began to call Gibbs when Tony took her phone and immediately cancelled the call before it rang through.

"No, Ziva, you should not check in," Tony said as he opened the door to their hotel suite. "We've only been away for three hours. Besides, they're probably all asleep. They have work in the morning."

Ziva frowned but allowed Tony to set their phones on the bedside table before he took her into his arms. Tony began kissing Ziva's neck and all thoughts of anything happening outside of their room dissolved from Ziva's mind.

Before long, the two were undressed and wrapped in each other's arms. They kissed urgently and deeply as though they couldn't stand to wait another minute.

Tony ran his hands repeatedly over Ziva's growing baby bump. She had been worried that Tony wouldn't be attracted to her when she began to show with Tali but her pregnancy seemed to have the opposite effect on her husband.

Tony loved how Ziva's body felt when she was carrying his child. He thought a lot about the fact that it was his baby in there and he had been the one to do this to her.

Ziva turned so that she was on top of Tony and kissed him gently. He returned this kiss just as lightly.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you."


	3. Chapter3

**Author's Note:**

**Hi Friends! Hope everyone is ready to have a great week! I've been fighting an allergy cold but hopefully the worst is over. As always, MaidenMoonshine proofed these words for me, and I am grateful for her expertise. If you haven't checked out her story Game Night yet, pop over and give it a go. It's about Jimmy and a super fun short story.**

**Hope you all enjoy this next chapter. Please read and review. And thanks again for going on this journey with me! : )**

Chapter Three

Abby fought to wake up in the light gray pre-dawn of the morning. Her eyes fluttered open and she found herself being curiously watched by two giant blue eyes just inches from her face. Abby blinked to get a clearer picture and in that second Tali went from staring to jumping on Abby in her bed with as much energy as Abby has after a few Caf-Pow!'s.

"Good morning, Aunt Abby!" Tali sang out as she bounced on the bed.

Abby wasn't the best morning person, even under perfect circumstances, and her 6 A.M. wake up call by a six-year-old alarm clock was far from those circumstances.

Still, Abby couldn't help but smile at the little girl as she grabbed her and snuggled her into her side.

"Good morning? It's not even light out yet. You go back to sleep," Abby teased as she covered Tali with blankets.

"Noooo!" Tali giggled, trying to pull the covers away.

Both girls were laughing when they heard the bedroom door open. Gibbs walked in, fully dressed and ready for work with coffee in hand.

"I see there's no need for a wake up call for you two," Gibbs observed fondly. "I've got breakfast almost ready. How about you get dressed before the pancakes get cold?"

"Pancakes?" Tali echoed.

Abba only made pancakes on special occasions and sometimes on a random Sunday. Tali couldn't believe her luck in getting pancakes on a weekday.

"Yep," Gibbs confirmed. "With whipped cream too."

That was all that Tali needed to hear. She took off for the bathroom with great speed.

Abby, meanwhile, was not as impressed. She was still tired and wished she was at home in her coffin. That way, she could sleep a little more and get ready in the comfort of her apartment. She was a little cranky about being grounded too.

"Come on, Abs," Gibbs said, noticing Abby's lack of movement. "Get dressed so you have time to eat."

Abby responded by laying back and covering her head with her comforter.

"Not hungry," she said in a muffled voice. "I only want Caf-Pow! So I have at least 30 more minutes to sleep."

"Abby," Gibbs said as he removed the covers from her head. "You need to eat. Plus, it's going to take us more time this morning because we need to drop Tali off at school."

Abby kept her eyes shut but managed a disgruntled noise and a pout all the same.

"Now, Abby," Gibbs said, slipping into his stern Dad tone. "I'm not going to ask you again. And if you're that tired, you can go to bed when Tali does tonight."

That did it. Abby Sciuto was NOT going to bed at the same time as a six year old. She hopped out of bed and began rummaging for clothes as Tali came back into the room.

Gibbs was mildly amused by Abby's quick change of action. He dropped a kiss on the top of the Goth's head with a reminder for both girls to be downstairs in 20 minutes.

Fifteen minutes later Abby and Tali came to the table, one more awake than the other but both ready. Abby had her signature pigtails in and had done the same to Tali's hair.

Gibbs phone rang just then. It was Ziva calling to check on Tali. The two talked for a few minutes, just long enough to reassure the worried Ima that everything was going well.

After a quick breakfast, the trio piled into the car and was soon at Tali's school.

"Be good, Tali," Gibbs said, sending her off with a kiss. "We will be back to get you right after school."

—NCIS—

Tali sat next to her best friend Madison at lunch time, like they did everyday.

She opened her lunch bag carefully, curious to see what Grandpa Gibbs had packed her. First thing she pulled out was a bat-shaped peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Then came a juice box, grapes and a small package of Twizzlers, Tali's favorite candy. Finally, a note from Aunt Abby with a kiss on it.

Tali giggled as she read the note and stuffed it into her pocket. Ima usually let her have a juice box or a candy but not both.

"Cool sandwich," Madison said, pulling out her own sandwich.

"My Aunt Abby made it," Tali responded, biting into a wing. "She's the best."

Madison hadn't met Abby but heard lots about Tali's NCIS family.

"Hey, you want to play a game?" Madison asked, with mischief in her voice.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Each of us needs to take something from a store without paying for it and bring it to school tomorrow. It's a secret mission. The only rules are that you can't get caught and you can't tell anyone."

Tali wrinkled her nose as she considered what her friend said. It sounded like stealing. She had never done it but she had heard Ima and Abba say they put people in jail for stealing.

"Stealing is bad," Tali said. "How is that a game?"

Madison had an answer for this, just like she did for most things.

"It's only bad if you're stealing for yourself," she said. "The thing you are stealing is not really for you at all. It's just to see if you can do it. It's like a challenge, that's what my brother told me when I found stuff he took from the drug store."

"I don't know," Tali said slowly. "Can't we play something else?"

"We could," Madison said. "But I dare you to do this."

A dare! Tali couldn't turn down a dare! Ima and Abba were always telling her she was a brave girl. DiNozzos didn't turn down a dare!

"Fine," Tali said, getting up as the bell rang. "I'll have my thing tomorrow. I hope you have yours too."

—NCIS—

Tali came out of the school and hopped in Gibbs's car as soon as the bell rang. She hoped Gibbs had somewhere to go so that she could complete her secret mission and not have to think about it anymore.

Turns out luck was with her. Gibbs announced that he needed to stop at the hardware store on the way home as soon as she buckled in.

Before long, they were at the store. Abby decided to stay in the car and listen to music. Tali had been asked if she wanted to wait in the car too but she was oddly vehement about going in with Grandpa Gibbs.

Gibbs found a clerk and the two were searching for a certain size bolt when Tali saw her opportunity and slipped away.

Near the counter, she spotted a display of scented mechanical pencils with pictures of fruit printed on their sides. Tali was immediately drawn to what was probably the only item aside from candy that would appeal to kids.

She quickly took a cherry scented pencil and slipped it in her pocket. Just then Gibbs came behind her and startled her when he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Talia, I told you to stay with me," he scolded, taking her hand in his. "Come on. Let's go."

Tali bowed her head and took her grandpa's hand. Her heart was beating very fast and she had a knot blossoming in her tummy.

The two got into the car and Abby pulled off her earbuds, sensing a change in the mood.

"Everything okay?" she asked, searching Gibbs's face for clues.

Gibbs looked in the rear view mirror at Tali for a moment before answering.

"Yeah, let's go home."

Tali should have felt relieved that she had gotten away with it but instead she felt worse. She loved her Grandpa Gibbs very much and knew exactly how unhappy he would be if he knew she had taken the pencil – even if it was a secret mission that she was dared to do.

Gibbs looked back again at the subdued Tali and frowned. His gut was telling him something else was going on but he couldn't think of what it could be. He shook his head slightly as if to push away all thoughts and decided he'd have to wait and see what happened.


	4. Chapter4

**Author's Note:**

**Here's the next chapter of Tali's weekend with Gibbs, with editing help from MaidenMoonshine. Thank you for all the continued support and reviews. They give me motivation to keep writing. Please read and review! : )**

Chapter Four

The next day Tali practically tossed the pencil at Madison when they sat down for lunch. She was tired from being on edge all day, her stomach hurt and she couldn't ignore the fact that she had stolen something – even if it was a game.

"You did it?" Madison asked, her eyes round and wide.

"You didn't?" Tali asked.

Madison slumped down with a shameful look on her face.

"I got caught with the hair ties I was going to take," she confessed. "I told Mom and Dad about the game and ended up getting Jacob in trouble too. Turns out he just told me it was a game because he didn't want me to tell on him for stealing."

"What happened?" Tali asked, almost afraid to know. Her frustration toward her friend had turned to sympathy.

"We got spanked and Jacob is grounded," Madison said, talking into her lunch bag because of her embarrassment. "I'm so sorry, Tali. I shouldn't have dared you! And now you've done it too."

Tali patted her friend on the arm but her mind was elsewhere. She stared at the cherry scented pencil and knew what she had to do.

When the bell rang, Tali went to the school office instead of back to her classroom. Now her belly was really churning and she thought she might get sick.

"Can you call my Grandpa Gibbs?" Tali asked the school secretary, as tears threatened to spill. "I need to go home."

—NCIS—

Ziva plucked a grape off the breakfast tray and put it up to Tony's mouth. Just as he opened his mouth, she moved her hand and popped the grape into her own mouth.

"Hey!" Tony exclaimed, drawing Ziva closer to him and kissing her as she tried to chew. The two scuffled playfully for a few seconds until Ziva allowed Tony to pull her onto his lap.

It was midday and the couple was enjoying a late breakfast thanks to room service. In fact, they hadn't left their room since they came back from dinner.

Ziva shifted on Tony's lap to look at her husband. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have Tony, Tali and another daughter on the way.

"Hey, you okay, my ninja?" He said softly, rubbing her belly. "And my baby ninja?" He added, speaking toward Ziva's belly.

"We are fine, my little hairy butt," Ziva said, pausing to put her hand over Tony's.

Tony slowly slid his hand under Ziva's nightshirt, as he leaned forward to kiss her. At that move, Ziva hopped off Tony's lap.

"Tony! No! Not again! We have not left that bed in two days! You can not possibly want-"

Tony stood up from the small breakfast table and walked over to Ziva.

"It's just… you're so beautiful," he said softly, touching her cheek. "And we have three more days all to ourselves."

Tony leaned in to kiss his wife and this time she let him. As their kiss deepened, Ziva turned and whispered into Tony's ear, "That is not your knee."

Tony smiled widely at Ziva's reference to the first time they were in bed together, undressed and under cover for assignment. That was a long time ago but the desire was still there.

"It most certainly is not, Sweet Cheeks," Tony replied with a grin.

Ziva smiled mischievously back at him just before she smacked the back of his head.

"Hey!"

"I said, I need to do something else, Tony. I am going for a run. I love you. But I cannot love you this often!"

With that exclamation, Ziva headed for the bathroom.

"Officer David," Tony said in his best authoritarian tone. "Front and center."

Tony's abrupt change in tone stopped Ziva in her tracks. She turned back toward him.

"What is it? I promise not to strain myself or the baby. Just a light 10 mile run. I'll be back in the wink of an eye. Do not worry."

"Blink, Ziva. In the blink of an eye," Tony corrected, grabbing something out of the bag.

Ziva took Tony's correction as agreement and started toward the bathroom again.

"Hold on, I have a better idea of something we can do," Tony said. "And it doesn't involve the bed. Close your eyes and hold out your hand."

Now Ziva was curious. This seemed more than Tony's usually stalling and distraction when he was worried about her stressing herself while pregnant.

She complied grudgingly.

"You know that I do not like surprises, Tony. I do not want to accidentally kill you by instinct if you startle me."

"Easy there, my crazy ninja chick. I'm just putting something in your hand. Now open your eyes."

Ziva obeyed and almost immediately tears welled in her eyes as she saw that she was holding two first class plane tickets to Paris for the weekend.

"Oh, Tony," was all she could say.

"I know, Ziva," Tony responded. "I wanted this weekend to be special. It's the last time we will travel for awhile. And I wanted to spend that time in the city where I finally understood how much I loved you."

Ziva knew Tony was thinking of the time when the two were tasked with escorting a key witness to D.C. to Paris. They both had lied to others about who slept on the couch. In reality, neither had since they had made love and slept in each other's arms that night.

"I love you," Ziva said. "That night in Paris is where it all began."

She realized in the next moment that their plane was set to depart in a couple hours. Suddenly she realized she wasn't prepared for an overseas trip, even a short one.

"Tony, we would need to go to the airport from here. I have no clothes for a weekend in Paris. And my passport? And Tali?"

Tony quickly put Ziva's mind at ease, letting her know he had packed an extra bag for her, Gibbs was in on the plan, and he had their passports ready to go.

"You have thought of everything," Ziva said, with admiration in her voice. "I am going to shower. And you should join me," she added as she walked past Tony, slipping off her nightshirt.

Tony caught up to her easily and playfully smacked Ziva's bottom as he raced ahead to the bathroom.

"Getting slow, David. Better catch up!"


	5. Chapter5

**Author's Note:**

**Hi all!**

**Here's the next chapter in Tali's story of her Weekend with Grandpa Gibbs. Thanks again for all the reviews and support. And a big shoutout to MaidenMoonshine for her expert editing. Please read and review. Anyone have any guesses as to what will happen next with Tali?**

**Chapter Five**

Gibbs's phone rang just as the team got to the crime scene. A petty officer's body had been found in a wooded area by a couple of joggers.

Gibbs flipped open his phone as he silently directed Tim to start taking pictures and collecting evidence. Ducky was on his way as well as two agents from another team since Tony and Ziva were off.

"Gibbs."

"Mr. Gibbs? This is Mary O'Neil, Madison's Mom. Madison and Tali are best friends."

Gibbs was looking at McGee taking pictures as he tried to figure out why this woman was calling him.

"Mrs. O'Neil, is there something I can do for you?" Gibbs asked, consciously curbing his abrupt nature so that he didn't startle this woman, who already seemed upset.

"Well, not really. I just..I'm calling because I know you have Tali while Tony and Ziva are away and… she and Madison have gotten into a bit of mischief."

Mary's concerned voice got Gibbs's full attention. He moved further away from the crime scene to hear her better.

"What did they do?" Gibbs asked, his gut already churning as he thought about Tali's odd behavior the night before.

With a lot more patience that Gibbs normally had, he managed to get the full story out of Mrs. O'Neil, who at one point broke down in tears as she explained her older son's part in this whole fiasco.

The vein in Gibbs's neck was pounding hard as he took in the details, particularly about Tali stealing as part of a game. He couldn't believe his granddaughter would be tempted by a dare to act so foolishly. She knew better.

"So you see, Mr. Gibbs," Mrs. O'Neil said, trying to downplay the situation because she felt guilty that her kids instigated it. "It's really not that big of a deal. It's just a little mischief."

"A little mischief?" Gibbs barked back, unable to hold his tongue any longer. "Pulling a harmless prank is a little mischief. Stealing is a crime! I don't know how you intend to raise your daughter, but I assure you, Tali won't ever think about stealing again once she faces consequences for her behavior."

"Well," Mrs. O'Neil huffed. "Madison and Jacob were both punished. Not that it's any of your business! But I thought I should call and let you know what was going on before this went any further."

At that, Gibbs softened a little. He had met Madison and actually liked her quite a bit. She and Tali were inseparable. And he understood how hard it could be to raise a child.

"I appreciate that, Mrs. O'Neil. Thanks for the call."

As soon as Gibbs hung up he waved McGee over and tossed his phone to him.

"This thing kept beeping while I was talking, McGee," Gibbs said impatiently. "It stopped now. But what was it?"

Tim quickly opened the phone and realized Gibbs's call waiting had been making the noise.

"You missed a call while you were talking, Boss," Tim explained. "That's what that beeping was. And it looks like it was Tali's school."

Gibbs sighed and took the phone back. He had a pretty good idea what that call was about now that he had spoken to Madison's mom.

Gibbs put his phone in his pocket, knowing he could call the school back in just a few minutes. The team was close to finishing with the crime scene and he had a feeling he would be spending the rest of the day dealing with Tali.

She's going to be one sorry little girl, Gibbs thought. The churning in his gut had stopped, only to be replaced by a strong yet dreaded resolve that he was going to have to discipline his granddaughter.

It wouldn't be the first time, but that wouldn't make it any easier, he thought grimly as he rechecked the area to make sure the team was done.

—NCIS—

Ms. Wilcox, the school secretary, hung up the phone after trying Gibbs's cell phone for the second time.

"I'm sorry, Tali. Your grandpa isn't answering and his voicemail is off. Should we try your mom or dad now?"

"No!" Tali shook her head forcefully. "They're on a weekend vacation. Can we try my grandpa again?"

Ms. Wilcox looked at the distraught little girl in front of her and wanted to hug Tali and tell her everything would be okay. Instead, she gave the little girl a small smile and told her they could try again in a few minutes.

She motioned for Tali to take a seat on the couch in her office. Tali sat down and willed herself not to cry. She needed to talk to Grandpa Gibbs and explain everything. Hopefully, he could keep her from going to jail like the people who stole that Ima and Abba had told her about.

Tali's stomach was hurting bad. She wished she had never taken that dare. At this point Tali didn't even care what consequences she faced for stealing. She couldn't live with herself knowing she stole something any longer.

Just then the office phone rang and Tali immediately looked up. She couldn't hear what was being said as Ms. Wilcox answered the call and briefly talked.

"That was your grandfather," Ms. Wilcox said. "He said to stay here in the office. He will be here in 10 minutes."

Tali immediately started to feel better knowing Gibbs was on his way. Her relief was short lived though as the minutes passed quickly and Gibbs walked in and looked at his granddaughter, showing his disappointment and anger without words.

He quickly signed her out and turned back to face her, a stern look on his face.

"Let's go," he said, grabbing Tali's backpack and not waiting to see if she would obey. "We need to have a discussion."


	6. Chapter6

**Author's Note:**

**So here's the much anticipated next chapter of Tali's weekend with Grandpa Gibbs.**

**WARNING: This chapter includes spanking of a child as discipline. If this upsets or offends you in any manner, please don't continue reading.**

**For those along for the ride, please read and review. This was a tough chapter for me to write and it went through many edits! A big thank you to all my faithful readers and reviewers and MaidenMoonshine for being my editor and support! **

**Happy Monday! : )**

**Chapter Six**

Tali trailed Gibbs out to the car and got into her seat without a word. He buckled her in and got into the drivers seat.

"Grandpa Gibbs," Tali started in a small voice.

"No talking right now, Tali," Gibbs directed in a stern tone. "We'll be home soon enough."

Tali dropped her head and started to cry quietly. This had gone all wrong. She had hoped to tell Gibbs what she did before he heard it elsewhere.

Soon enough, the car pulled into the driveway and Gibbs opened Tali's door to help her out. His stern demeanor softened as he saw the trails of tears on her little cheeks.

"Come on," he said gently. "Let's go."

Tali obeyed, wishing she had made a different choice with every step. Soon she was sitting on the couch with Gibbs across from her on the coffee table.

"Tell me everything," Gibbs commanded. "Start at the beginning."

"But, but you already know," Tali responded, tears threatening to fall again. "I don't know how you know but you do. I asked Ms. Wilson to call because I needed to tell you first. I feel terrible. My stomach hurts. I know you're mad at me. And Abba and Ima would be too. And…and…I don't want to go to jail!"

Tali burst into tears, covering her face with her hands as she sobbed. Gibbs immediately moved to the couch and picked Tali up, rubbing her back as she cried on his lap.

"Hey, hey it's okay now. We're going to fix this. And you're not going to jail. I promise."

Tali kept crying and Gibbs hoped his words had gotten through to her even though she was upset. He sat silently for a few minutes as Tali began to calm.

"But Ima and Abba said people who steal go to jail!"

Gibbs's heart was breaking to see how much fear and guilt Tali was carrying over her theft. He rubbed her back a little more and kissed the top of her head.

"Tali, I want you to listen to me, okay?" He said slowly.

The little girl nodded.

"Ima and Abba are right. People who steal sometimes go to jail. But no one is going to send a six year old to jail for stealing a pencil."

Tali's whole body relaxed at that statement.

"But that doesn't mean you are off the hook, young lady," Gibbs said, adopting a more stern tone. "Stealing is wrong and you know it."

Tali opened her mouth to say something but Gibbs beat her to it.

"And I don't care that it was a dare. Or that Madison's brother said it was a game," Gibbs added. "Stealing is wrong for any reason."

Tali hung her head but remained silent.

"Now, look at me," Gibbs said. "I am proud of you for calling me even though you didn't know Madison's mom had already told me what happened. That took guts, kid."

Gibbs let that sink in before he continued. He knew Tali wouldn't like this next part – he disliked it even more – but he had to continue. Ziva and Tony has long ago given Gibbs permission to discipline Tali as needed when she was under his care.

It would have gone without saying that spankings would be part of that discipline, considering Gibbs disciplined his kids in that same manner when needed. But the trio had talked extensively about it when Tali grew old enough to understand discipline. Tony and Ziva made it clear they expected Gibbs to provide guidance and discipline for Tali – including spankings – in the same way he did for them.

It was because of their insistence and faith in him, that Gibbs continued.

"But you will still have consequences, Tali. I'm going to give you a spanking. And then we are going back to the hardware store and you're going to return the pencil."

Tali started crying, knowing even at her young age, that when Grandpa Gibbs made up his mind, that was it. If he said he was going to spank her, then that is what was going to happen. He wasn't like Abba in that way. Occasionally, Tali could convince her dad that she had learned her lesson without the promised spanking. That never worked with Grandpa Gibbs.

Tali suddenly had the urge to run away and somehow Gibbs seemed to sense that. He held her gently and firmly as he stood her in front of him between his legs.

"Talia Elizabeth, tell me why you're getting a spanking."

Tali responded with more tears. Gibbs waited patiently, even though he wanted to get this over as soon as possible.

"We're not moving on until this is done, Tali. I need to know you understand why you are being disciplined."

"Be-because I stole a pe-pencilll…" Tali eeked out around her tears.

"That's right," Gibbs affirmed softly as he lifted Tali to lay over his lap.

Gibbs began spanking the girl with his hand. Tali's sobs went up a few octaves as Gibbs peppered her small backside with spanks. He landed a handful of swats on her sit spots as she kicked and cried.

"Please, Sabba," Tali wailed. "I'll be good!"

Tali wasn't the only one crying. Gibbs's eyes held unshed tears. He knew he was right to spank Tali but it didn't assuage the pain he felt for being the cause of her tears. Gibbs held Tali firmly as she squirmed, relieved that he was nearly finished.

Gibbs landed four more spanks on her bottom before pulling her onto his lap to comfort the sobbing girl.

Tali immediately threw herself into Gibbs's chest as she sobbed. Her bottom was stinging but it was the fact that her favorite person in the world – outside of her parents – had disciplined her that hurt more.

Tali immediately popped her thumb in her mouth as she cried. She had long given up thumb sucking but returned to it when she was really upset or tired.

Gibbs rocked her gently in his lap and rubbed her back. He saw her sucking her thumb and that made his heart ache even more.

"It's okay, Tali. It's all over. I promise, baby."

As Tali began to calm, she held out her free hand and Gibbs instantly knew what she wanted. Mr. Max, the stuffed bunny he had given her when she was born, was sitting on the far end of the couch. Tali didn't go anywhere without Mr. Max.

Gibbs easily reached over and gave her the bunny, which she immediately took.

"Thank you," she said quietly. "Love you."

"I love you, my Tali," Gibbs said, squeezing her tighter.

Gibbs continued to rock Tali and whisper comforting words to her until she was cried out. She took her thumb out of her mouth but stayed laying on Gibbs's chest.

"How about you go wash your face and then we'll take that pencil back?" Gibbs asked. "Then we can put this completely behind us."

"Okay," Tali agreed, but didn't move. "Grandpa Gibbs? Is Abba gonna spank me too when he and Ima come home?"

Gibbs wanted to say no, but he couldn't. He didn't know what Tony and Ziva would do but he intended to put in a good word for the girl.

"I don't know," Gibbs answered honestly. "But I promise they will know that you chose to come to me first and accepted your punishment without fuss."

Tali seemed to understand so she eased herself from Gibbs's lap and headed to the bathroom with Mr. Max still in hand. She was walking carefully so that her skirt didn't brush up against her sore bottom.

Gibbs watched her go and used the time to make a quick call to Abby and one other person.

—NCIS—

Gibbs pulled up to the hardware store and cut the engine. He looked in the rear view mirror and saw a very unhappy Tali holding the stolen pencil in one hand and Mr. Max in a chokehold in the other.

He almost smirked at the scene but remembered the seriousness of the lesson he was trying to teach and got out of the car.

Gibbs had known the hardware store owner for years and had called ahead. The owner agreed to say a few words to Tali to reinforce the lesson. But Tali didn't know any of this and was worried about owning up to her behavior.

Gibbs opened her car door but Tali didn't so much as move an inch.

"Come on," Gibbs coaxed, kindly.

He understood Tali was worried and that this was as much a part of her discipline as the spanking. Gibbs recalled having to make a similar confession at a local candy store when he was a boy and was caught swiping a candy bar.

Jackson had paddled Gibbs and sent him back to the store to confess and pay for the sweet treat before the fire in his bottom had died down. Gibbs had been reluctant, much like the little one in front of him.

"Tali," Gibbs said in a warning tone.

Still, the girl didn't move but instead turned as far away from Gibbs as she could while still strapped into her booster seat.

"Young lady," Gibbs said in a low but stern voice. "Out of the car. Now. This is part of what happens when you take something that isn't yours. You need to take responsibility for it now."

Tali hopped out of her seat and got out of the car with Mr. Max and the pencil.

Gibbs considered having Tali leave her security bunny in the car but decided against it when he saw how nervous she was. He led her inside and straight to the counter where the owner, Jeff, was waiting.

Tali stood there for a minute before a loud clearing of Gibbs's throat got her going.

"I, um, I came to give you back this pencil," Tali said in a small voice, setting the center of all her misdeeds down on the counter. "I stole it. I'm sorry."

Tali's head was down so she missed the nonverbal exchange between Gibbs and the store owner.

"Well," Jeff began. "I know it took some guts to come and admit what you did. I admire that. If you can assure me you have learned your lesson we will leave it at that."

Tali listened carefully, furrowing her brow in concentration.

"I promise," she replied. "I've learned my lesson. I'm never, ever going to steal again. Not even on a double dare!"


	7. Chapter7

**Author's Note:**

**Hi all! Last week was so wonderful! I had a great birthday and I appreciate all the well wishes and readers and reviews. If you haven't checked it out yet, you may enjoy Quinta's Birthday Card written by the ever talented MaidenMoonshine. Now... let's see how Tali is faring after her discipline from Gibbs. There will likely be four or five more chapters of this story. Keep reading and reviewing! : )**

Chapter Seven

Tali fell asleep within a minute of being back in the car.

Gibbs could tell she was just plain worn out from the guilt, confession and spanking. He turned the radio news on as he headed to NCIS to pick up Abby. It was perfect timing, she was just wrapping up her day.

"Hey Gibbs!" Abby said brightly as she hopped in the car.

Gibbs immediately pointed to a sleeping Tali to let Abby know she needed to lower her voice.

"Oh, sorry," Abby said quietly as they drove toward home. "How is she?"

Abby's face was scrunched up with concern for her niece. She was not happy that Gibbs had spanked Tali even though she knew why he had disciplined her.

"She's fine, Abs," Gibbs said. "Just a little worn out. Reminds me of someone else I know who needs a nap after a spanking."

Gibbs was teasing Abby gently as they both knew she always needed rest after being disciplined. But Abby didn't look like she was in the mood. She sat with her arms crossed, resolutely looking out the passenger window.

"Hmmmph!" was the only response Gibbs got from his youngest.

"Abby," Gibbs said, turning serious. "I'm going to assume that you are tired from your day at work rather than mad at me for disciplining Tali. You know very well Tony and Ziva would do the same if they were here."

Abby considered what Gibbs said for a moment before sighing and dropping her defensive body language.

"You're right, Dad. It just sucks. I hate seeing Tali sad. And spankings hurt!"

"How do you think I feel, Abs?" Gibbs asked. "You know how much I detest making any of you cry. It's even harder with Tali because she's my granddaughter and I just want to spoil her when she's with me. But you and I both know that's not what is best for her – or any of you."

Suddenly Abby felt guilty. She knew Gibbs hated dishing out discipline as much as they hated getting disciplined. But it also felt safe and comforting to know Gibbs would do what was best for them, even if it was hard to do in the moment.

"Sorry Dad," Abby said as they pulled into the driveway. "I know how much you love us. I wasn't trying to make you feel guilty."

"I know, Abs. It's just you following your big heart as usual. I wouldn't have it any other way."

The pair got out of the car and Gibbs went around and unbuckled Tali, who was just waking up.

"Hey miss, did you have a good sleep?"

Tali rubbed her eyes and nodded, still not completely awake. She was holding Mr. Max close as Gibbs helped her out of the car.

As soon as they got inside, Gibbs announced he was making Tali's favorite meal for dinner – spaghetti with meatballs. The little girl's face lit up and she hopped up and down, regaining her usual happy energy.

"Abs, how about you give Tali her bath while I make dinner? That way the food will be ready when you're done."

Abby easily agreed and raced up the stairs with Tali for the bathroom. Tali was acting perfectly fine, which made Abby happy too.

Tali threw off her clothes in a hurry as Abby got her bath ready. The little girl loved it when Abby bathed her because she always let her have extra bubbles and play time.

"Your bath is ready for you," Abby announced as she tested the water again.

Tali walked over to the side and carefully got into the tub and lowered herself into the bubbles.

Abby caught a look at Tali's bottom and saw that it was still pink from her spanking. This just made the Goth determined to make the rest of Tali's weekend extra fun.

"Aunt Abby! You make the best bubble baths!" Talí giggled as she scooped up a pile of bubbles and blew them off her hands into the bath.

"Well, thank you. You know, I do have a degree in bubble bath making."

"You do?" Tali's eyes widened as she took in this information.

"Well, sort of," Abby said. "Lets just say I've had a lot of experience making them."

Tali was busy pulling a toy boat through the bubbles as Abby began to wash her hair. Abby managed to play and get her niece clean. They were just about done when Gibbs called them for dinner.

Abby helped Tali get into her pjs and also put on her own since her top was soaked from bath play. The two padded downstairs towards the smell of a home cooked meal and garlic bread.

"This is the best, Grandpa Gibbs," Tali said as she ate. "I get my favorite meal AND Aunt Abby gave me my bath."

Gibbs smiled and dropped a kiss on Tali's head as he got up to get more garlic bread. He felt pretty lucky having two of his girls with him for the weekend. And any tensions from Tali's misbehavior and subsequent punishment had cleared.

"I'd have to agree, Tali," Gibbs said, dropping a kiss on Abby's head as he returned to the table. "It's a good day."

—NCIS—

Tony and Ziva were well on their way to Paris, oblivious to their daughter's misbehavior.

The couple shared ear buds as they watched a movie on the plane. Tony, as usual, was engrossed in the action thriller. Ziva had followed along for as long as she could before falling asleep.

Tony was about to make a comment about the movie when he noticed Ziva had drifted off. He snuggled her closer and rested his hand on her belly. Ziva said she felt movement from their daughter but Tony had yet to feel a kick no matter how many times he tried.

"Snacks? Beverage?" the flight attendant asked, much too loud for Tony's liking.

But before he could quiet her, Ziva stirred and sat up in her seat.

"I would like a snack please. And a ginger ale."

The flight attendant scurried off after taking one look at Tony's glare.

"Sweet Cheeks," he said, brushing her hair away from her face. "I'm sorry she woke you. Are you feeling okay? The ginger ale?"

Ziva brought a blanket further around her and pressed into Tony's side.

"I am fine, Tony. We are almost there anyway. And I am hungry. Or nauseous. It's hard to tell sometimes."

Tony kissed Ziva's forehead. She looked so cute with her nose scrunched up when she was trying to find the right word or considering what to say.

"Okay, ninja. She's getting you some food. Baby ninja is so demanding these days," Tony said with a smirk.

"She has her Abba's appetite," Ziva teased.

"Or her Ima's impatience," Tony teased in return.

The two kissed gently as the flight attendant returned with food and drinks. Ziva quickly began munching away on crackers and immediately felt better.

"Hunger this time," she informed Tony, who had returned to his movie.

Tony just smiled and planted a kiss on Ziva's long hair. He was so happy they were getting to spend a weekend in Paris. It had taken a lot of planning to make the trip happen and he couldn't wait to land and start their romantic weekend away.


	8. Chapter8

**_Hi Friends!_**

**_Here's the long awaited next chapter. This one was hard for me to write and took longer bc I ended up rewriting a huge piece of it. Please read and review as always. And here's hoping my muse plays nice for the next while! I will have an update on "When Tony Went Too Far" soon as well!_**

**_And thank you always for reading my work. And to MaidenMoonshine, whose support and editing prowess I can't imagine writing without! : )_**

**_((Hugs))_**

Chapter Eight

Ziva woke with the dawn Saturday morning.

For a moment, she had forgotten where she was. Turning to her other side, she saw tendrils of pink and purple in the sky lacing about the Eiffel Tower. She rose carefully from bed so as not to wake Tony.

They had stayed up late once they landed in Paris, sharing a meal and walking around the city as they talked about their future once the new baby made her entrance.

Ziva smiled and brushed her unruly curls off her face as she took in the scene from the window. Tony had booked a hotel suite so close to the Eiffel Tower Ziva felt like she could reach out and touch it.

She dropped the sheer curtain and turned back to look at Tony, still sleeping and sprawled across the bed. Ziva was tempted to climb back into bed but she also yearned for a run in the City of Lights.

Ziva checked the extra bag Tony had packed and was pleased to find her running clothes and shoes. As much as he worried she would overdo it while pregnant, Tony also knew how much joy Ziva received from running.

The expecting mother quickly dressed – discovering that her exercise bra and tank top were starting to fit a little too snug – and left a note for Tony. Ziva hoped to return before he woke but knew she couldn't do a 7-mile run as quick as she had before she got pregnant.

"It is okay, Little One," she said as she rubbed her bump in the elevator. "I will slow down for you anytime."

The minute she stepped outside Ziva felt invigorated. A run in one of her favorite cities was too good to pass up.

—NCIS—

Tony was startled awake an hour later by his phone ringing insistently from the bedside table. He rolled over and cracked one eye open, grabbing his phone.

As soon as he saw Sweet Cheeks on the ID, Tony bolted straight up while punching the accept button.

"Ziva?"

"Tony, do not worry. Myself and the baby are fine but-"

"But what? Where are you?"

"That is what I am trying to tell you, Tony," Ziva replied slowly and in a forced calm tone. "I am at the hospital but I am-"

"Hospital? Ziva, what's going on?"

Tony jumped out of bed and began to throw on his clothes. He saw Ziva's note and quickly read it as he rushed out the door.

"Tony! Please stop interrupting," Ziva's voice was trembling now and she was near tears. "I went for a run and saw an elderly woman being mugged. I yelled and looked for the police but no one was around so I took him down. I fell with the robber but I am fine. I promise."

At this point Tony was in front of the hotel and hailing a cab. He felt a deluge of emotions – fear, confusion, anger, frustration – as he processed exactly what his very pregnant wife was saying.

"You did what?"

Ziva winced a little at Tony's tone. It was low and calm but she knew a storm was coming. She had put herself and their daughter in danger to stop a petty thief. But really, in the moment when she witnessed the crime unfolding in front of her, Ziva couldn't imagine doing anything different.

"What hospital are you at?" Tony spat out.

Ziva told him, knowing it would be fruitless to say she was fine again and that she could catch a cab back to the hotel. Instead, she sat on a bench just inside of the emergency room doors and waited, once they got off the phone.

Tony was there in 10 minutes. After talking to at least two doctors, an ob-gyn specialist and clutching a new ultrasound picture of their healthy daughter, Tony settled a bit and the two went back to their hotel room.

Tony had been too quiet for Ziva's liking in the last hour. She came out of the bathroom wearing one of Tony's t-shirts, welcoming a hot shower after the morning she'd had.

Tony had called room service for lunch and had the table beautifully set with a little of everything. Ziva's stomach grumbled as soon as she saw the mini feast laid out.

"Thank you, Tony. Lunch looks lovely and I am so hungry I could eat a hog," she said as gave him a light kiss and turned to sit down.

"A horse, Zi. So hungry you could eat a horse," Tony corrected with a smirk on his face.

All of a sudden, when correcting Ziva as she mixed up yet another American phrase, it hit Tony hard that he could have lost her and their baby that morning.

He looked at Ziva as she sat down and served herself from the many tasty options. As she spooned fruit salad into her bowl, Ziva looked up and seemed to be suddenly aware Tony was still watching her.

"What?" Ziva asked self consciously. "I cannot have food on my mouth. I have not even taken a bite!"

Tony flashed a smile at his confused wife before answering.

"Nothing's wrong, Zi," he answered, pausing to take a drink of coffee. "But I think we need to talk about what happened this morning."

Ziva sighed but also nodded her head in agreement. The couple hadn't exchanged much more than a few words since Tony had met her at the hospital.

"I agree, Tony," Ziva said, taking a bite of salad. "But I am not sure how much needs to be said. I saw a woman being mugged and I reacted. I looked for help but there was no one. I took him down without considering our child. As I said before, I am sorry, Tony."

"Ziva, I know what happened. And please, stop saying our daughter was in danger. You were too!"

Ziva opened her mouth but nothing came out. Tony got out of his seat and knelt in front of her chair.

"I don't know what I would do without you, Ziva," he said, tears in his eyes. "I don't ever want to think about losing either of you!"

He kissed his wife softly and sweetly before pulling away to see tears in her eyes too. He kissed her growing bump before getting up.

"I am sorry, Tony. You are right. I do not know what I would do without you either. Getting involved in that mugging was not a good move in back sight."

"Hindsight, Zi," Tony corrected automatically, settling back in his chair.

"You know what I mean," Ziva replied, tucking back into her meal. "I will be more careful when I run again."

"About that, Zi," Tony said, putting down his fork. "I think in light of what happened this morning, you need a break from running."

"Break?"

"Yes, for two weeks," Tony said carefully, watching Ziva's face for a reaction. "What happened this morning was serious. This will give you time to think about your actions."

Ziva looked up at Tony and saw a stern look on his face. She recognized it as one he would adopt when having to reign in the team when Gibbs had gone to Mexico. Her emotions were mixed as she took in what Tony said. Part of her was repentant, another part balked at the idea of her husband restricting her activity.

"Two weeks? Tony, I am not a child! You cannot ground me!"

"You're right, Ziva. You aren't a child. But your behavior this morning wasn't exactly adult- like either. Can you honestly say you don't deserve some kind of consequence? Taking two weeks off running – especially when you push yourself too hard anyway – is a heck of a lot less than you'd get if Gibbs were here."

Ziva's face turned red at the thought of having to explain her actions to Gibbs. All the "kids" knew their father figure didn't think much of them putting themselves in danger. And while pregnant? Ziva put her hands on her belly as she contemplated Tony's words.

"Fine," Ziva conceded, getting back to her lunch. "No running for two weeks. But I do not like it! And the baby does not either!"

Tony rolled his eyes and leaned forward to give his feisty wife another kiss. Ziva blocked this one with her fork.

"No kisses now, baby is starving," she said as she piled a forkful of food into her mouth.

Tong chuckled and went back to his own lunch. The air felt cleared between the couple and he relished in that feeling.

Their first morning in Paris hadn't gone at all as Tony planned but he was here with the love of his life. They had a beautiful daughter at home and one on the way. It didn't get better than that, he mused as the couple finally dug in to their meal.

And the weekend wasn't over yet.


	9. Chapter9

**Hi friends!**

**I apologize for the delay of the continuation of this story. Christmas really kept me extra busy despite having a break from my internship and school. Now that festivities have died down, I have time to write! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. Thanks again for MaidenMoonshine for her superb editing skills.**

**Wishing you all a wonderful New Year and many blessings in 2020!!**

**Chapter Nine**

Tali awoke Saturday morning in Ziva's bed at Grandpa Gibbs's house to the muffled sounds of activity downstairs.

She turned and saw Aunt Abby was still asleep with her favorite hippo, Bert, near by. Seeing Bert motivated Tali to dig under her covers to find Max. She held him close and absentmindedly stuck her thumb in her mouth, sucking softly.

Tali was beginning to miss her Ima and Abba. It had been three days and the family was never far apart for that long. Plus, she was worried about what her parents would have to say about her behavior and subsequent spanking. Would Abba spank her again? Tali shifted in the bed as tears started to form. She wanted her parents and at the same time she dreaded having to tell them she had stolen.

Tali couldn't take her lonely feelings anymore. She slipped out of bed with Max and crawled into bed with Abby, pushing Bert aside so that she could snuggle into her aunt's warm embrace.

The movement woke Abby and she wordlessly made room for Tali and Max, tucking the covers back around them. She may have been half asleep, but she noticed the tears in Tali's eyes threatening to fall.

"Hey baby," she murmured, gently running her fingers through Tali's hair that was so much like Ziva's. "What's the matter?"

"I want Ima and Abba," Tali answered woefully, letting tears fall in her little cheeks.

Abby hugged the girl tighter and kissed her hair.

"I know. They'll be home tomorrow night, honey. Right now they need some mommy and daddy time before your little sister comes. Remember?"

Tali nodded slowly, burrowing further into Abby's embrace. She was feeling a whole lot better now that she wasn't alone in bed. Aunt Abby always gave the best snuggles, too.

"Aunt Abby?"

"Yeah, hon?"

"Grandpa Gibbs said he's going to tell Ima and Abba that I stole something. Do you think Abba will spank me again? Because I don't know if I can take it!"

Abby smiled a bit at Tali's dramatic declaration. But she also sympathized with her young niece and firmly believed that Tali had already been punished and the matter should be closed.

"I'm sure Tony – I mean your Abba - won't spank you again," Abby said confidently to comfort Tali. "I can practically guarantee it."

Tali smiled up at her aunt but the two were interrupted before she could respond.

"Abigail, you cant guarantee anything of the kind," Gibbs said in a firm voice as he entered the room. "Whatever happens is up to Ziva and Tony to decide as Tali's parents. You know that."

Abby wanted to say more but Gibbs's look stopped her. Gibbs suggested Tali head downstairs and they would join her in a minute for breakfast.

The little girl, having forgotten her homesickness and worry, easily agreed and hopped out of the room with Max in tow. Gibbs made sure Tali was downstairs before he said more.

"Abs, you can't promise Tali something you can't deliver," Gibbs said gently, brushing the young woman's fringe out of her face. "Tali did something wrong and has to face the consequences. Part of that is telling Ziva and Tony what happened and accepting any punishment they deem appropriate – including a spanking."

Abby frowned. She did not like where this conversation was going.

"But Gibbs," she said, with frustration in her tone. "You already handled it! There's no way Tony is going to spank her again after he knows you did! That would just be crazy!"

Abby hopped out of bed and began rustling through her drawers to find clothes for the day. She kept her back to Gibbs until he came close to her and gently spun her around to face him.

"You're right," Gibbs said. "It's unlikely. But my point, is that you can't make her a promise that isn't your place to make. Plus, you're the adult here Abs. You gotta back up the other adults. You know none of us would ever hurt Tali or act outside of her best interests."

At that point, Abby's cheeks flushed with embarrassment and she became hyper interested in the floor of her bedroom.

"You're right, Gibbs," Abby said quietly. "I just hate to see her sad. And the crying? Ugh."

Gibbs enveloped Abby in a hug, kissing the top of her head before he pulled away to meet her eyes again.

"I know, Abs. Just trust me, okay? I told Tali I would recommend that Tony and Ziva do nothing more. Now how about we stop worrying and go have breakfast?"

Abby nodded hesitantly and Gibbs headed for the door so she could get ready. They had big plans for Tali for the day.

"Why worry?" Abby mumbled as she pulled a pair of leggings from her drawer. "It's not you with your butt on the line."

"Wanna repeat that, Abs?" Gibbs said from the hallway.

"Nope!" Abby responded. "Love you, Gibbs!"

Gibbs had to smile at Abby's answer. She never did seem to recall how good his hearing was. He just shook his head and headed downstairs, hoping Tali hadn't eaten breakfast without them.

—NCIS—

Ziva and Tony walked through Jardin des Plantes holding hands and taking in the beautiful flower gardens after lunch.

Tony had insisted Ziva take a nap after they ate, seeing how stressed and tired she looked from the morning. Ziva had only minimally fought the idea of a nap since she truly was exhausted.

Now as they strolled past the gardens and watched others enjoying the park, Ziva was secretly grateful for the mid-day rest.

It was then that the couple came across an artist doing sketches. They decided to sit for a drawing as a souvenir of their visit, sitting and holding hands in front of the artist – Ziva with one hand on her baby bump. The weather was crisp but not cold and the couple were positively glowing in happiness.

"Love you, Zi," Tony whispered in her ear as they sat for the drawing.

"I love you, Tony," she responded. "Thank you for this trip. And everything."

—NCIS—

Tali, Gibbs and even Abby were dragging a little bit as they re-entered Gibbs's house that evening. It had, in fact, been an action packed day to keep Tali busy and keep her mind off her parents.

They had gone to the zoo, the park, lunch at one of Tali's favorite local restaurants – unsurprisingly it was a pizza place – the library for story time, and last but not least, the grocery store to get snacks for movie night.

Tali immediately ran over to the couch and began playing with the stuffed tiger Aunt Abby had bought her at the zoo to be a friend with Max. The two stuffed animals were deep in conversation in Tali's hands by the time Abby and Gibbs set down all the bags from a long day out.

"Tali," Gibbs called putting from the kitchen. "Go get your pajamas on before we start the movie."

"I wanna stay in my dress," Tali hollered back, before resuming her play.

Gibbs stopped what he was doing in the kitchen and went over to where Tali was on the couch.

"That wasn't a suggestion, young lady."

Tali looked up at Gibbs's tone. She rubbed her eyes furiously for a minute.

"But I love my dress! Please?"

Gibbs looked down at his granddaughter and knew she had to be exhausted after the day they had. He knelt down next to her so they were eye to eye.

"Tali, I want you to put on your pjs now so that you don't have to do it when you are sleepy after the movie," he explained, although he left out the fact that he was sure she wouldn't last 30 minutes into the film. "You can wear another dress tomorrow if you like. But it's time for pajamas now."

Tali looked at Gibbs and even with his infamous gut he wasn't sure if Tali would agree or go into a full-blown tantrum. It could go either way considering how tired Tali was at that point.

"Okay," Tali said simply, hopping off the couch and kissing Gibbs before running upstairs.

Gibbs sighed in relief and turned around to see Abby had witnessed the whole thing.

"Good job, Gibbs. I was sure she was gonna scream."

"Withhold your praise," Gibbs said, slowly getting up from his squatting position. "One down and one to go. You should get in your pjs too."

Abby just stuck out her tongue at her surrogate dad and laughed before heading for the stairs. There was no way she was going to throw a fit after her six-year-old niece hadn't, she thought as she climbed the stairs. At least not tonight!


	10. Chapter10

**Hi Friends,**

**Sorry for the delay... but here is the requested next chapter in Tali's weekend with Grandpa Gibbs. There likely will be two or three more chapters in this story.**

**I hope you all like it and feel good about Tony and Ziva's decision about what to do with their little mischief maker. Thanks for reader and please leave a review for me! I appreciate all the feedback. ((Hugs))**

**Chapter Ten**

Ziva and Tony walked along, hand in hand. Tony had the picture they had gotten done in the park under his arm in a protective tube. The couple stopped near the Eiffel Tower where the bridge with the locks of love were anchored to the fence.

Ziva smiled as she took in the scene. Couples of all ages were standing near the fence, affixing locks or looking over those already there.

"Can you hold this, Zi?" Tony asked, handing over their picture so he could get into a pocket.

Ziva took the picture without comment, staring at the beautiful sunset blazing behind the scenic background. The pinks, purples and oranges made the sky look like an impressionist painting canvassed above them.

Ziva felt the baby kick and she rubbed her belly.

"I know Little One, it is beautiful out here," she whispered to the little girl growing inside of her.

"Ziva, the love of my life, this is for you," Tony said, handing Ziva a wrapped box.

Ziva startled a bit as she had been so preoccupied in her own thoughts. She took the small box from Tony and carefully undid the pink bow and opened the box. Inside, lay a beautiful heart-shaped lock.

Ziva picked it up and turned it over. Inscribed on the back was the words: "Tony Ziva, Now and Always" Ziva turned the small lock in her hand and noticed something else in the box. A delicate, rose gold key on a chain. She picked it up and looked at Tony.

"The lock is for here, the key is for you so that you never forget you truly hold the key to my heart. My happiness is being with you and our girls, Zi. You've given me so much. I couldn't be happier."

With that, Tony took the necklace from Ziva and placed it around her neck. The key hung lower than Ziva's Star of David. They looked like they belonged together.

"Tony," Ziva said, kissing Tony softly. "You have done the same for me. I am so blessed to have you and Tali and this baby. Thank you. I will cherish it always."

Tony gave Ziva the smile he reserved just for her before taking the lock. The couple kissed again before finding a spot for their heart lock and affixing it to the bridge.

It was their last night in Paris. Tony had planned a dinner cruise on the Seine. He took her hand and led her towards the cruise pickup point.

—NCIS—

Sunday morning dawned and Tali was up with the sun.

"Aunt Abby!" the little girl shrilled way too loudly for the time of day as she hopped on her aunt's bed. "Ima and Abba are coming home TODAY!!!"

"Ugh," Abby mumbled from under her covers. "Too. Early."

Abby was quickly losing her patience with Tali despite her love for her niece. She loved to sleep in on Sundays and aside from the unwanted wake up call, Abby was feeling cranky about being grounded. Last night her bowling friends all went out to a movie and she hadn't been allowed to join them. To top it off, Tali picked a movie Abby had already seen multiple times then fell asleep 10 minutes into it.

Abby was about to start her day by getting out of bed in the wrong side when Gibbs walked in.

"I thought I heard some ruckus up here," Gibs said, plucking the girl off Abby's bed and placing her on his hip. "You may be a Marine one day if you keep up these early mornings, little miss."

"Ima and Abba are coming home today!" Tali's said as she settled into Gibbs's hold.

"I heard," Gibbs said dryly. "I know you're excited about it. But what have I said about jumping on the bed?"

Tali scrunched her face up and hid it in Gibbs's shirt.

"Talia?"

"Not to because I could get hurt," Tali mumbled, still not looking at Gibbs.

"That's right. You know better," Gibbs said in a soft bit stern voice. "So how about we go downstairs and get some breakfast and let Aunt Abby sleep some more?"

"Okay. Sorry Grandpa Gibbs."

Gibbs, already dressed for the day, simply kissed Tali's mop of brown curls and headed out the door, stopping just before he closed it.

"You're welcome, Abs."

"Mmmph," came from the lump of blankets on the bed as the door clicked shut.

—NCIS—

Tony and Ziva were about four hours out from home when they decided to call Gibbs for an update.

Ziva was sleeping on Tony's shoulder while Tony made the call with their boss-turned-father. Gibbs gave Tony the run down about Tali and her misbehavior since the pair were on their way home and it had already been dealt with. True to his word, Gibbs made it clear that he thought Tali had already been disciplined enough but that he would support whatever Tony and Ziva decided was best.

Tony listened as Gibbs gave him the short version of the whole fiasco, surprised Tali would take a dare to steal. His brow furrowed further as Gibbs recounted how he had spanked Tali and made her return the pencil and own up to her actions.

The father in Tony felt Gibbs had done the right thing and that Tali learned a hard lesson. The kid in Tony wanted to run in the other direction, wincing at the thought of a Gibbs spanking and a public apology.

Tony was getting off the phone just as Ziva woke up and lunch was being served. He smirked as she sat up and smoothed the blanket over her baby bump before pulling down the tray to eat.

"Is my baby ninja hungry?" Tony whispered in Ziva's ear, kissing her cheek.

"I do not know about her, but your adult ninja is starving," Ziva said, eyeing the food plates coming their way. "How are things at home? With Gibbs and Tali?"

Tony debated internally for a moment about recounting Tali's misadventures. He didn't want to stress Ziva but he also thought they should talk it over so they were on the same page when they arrived home.

Ziva was digging into her chicken and vegetables and looked so content. But Tony also knew she would appreciate hearing about what happened before they were picking up Tali.

"Sweet Cheeks," Tony started slowly. "Everyone at home is fine. Gibbs did have a little trouble with Tali but it's all resolved now."

"What kind of trouble?" Ziva frowned and put down her fork.

"Well, Zi, remember when the vending machine at work was essentially giving me free candy bars? And I saw it as a gift and you saw it…differently?"

"Tony! What are you talking about? Just spit it out!"

"Tali was dared by Madison to steal something so she stole a pencil from a hardware store. Madison got caught and Mrs. O'Neil called Gibbs but Tali was going to give herself up anyway. So Gibbs spanked her and had her take back the pencil and tell the manager what she did and apologize."

Tony watched Ziva carefully as he told her the story. Her eyes widened as she took in the information and she pushed her tray away.

"Tali? My Tali… stole? She is a thief?"

It was likely the hormones but the whole situation had tears coming into Ziva's eyes. She felt a myriad of emotions ranging from disappointment to disbelief.

"No, Ziva! She's not a thief!" Tony rebutted. "Okay, technically she WAS a thief. But she took the pencil back so actually she just borrowed it."

"Borrowed it? This coming from the man who stole chocolate from a federally-owned snack machine for months?"

Ziva's face was turning bright red as she talked. And then she leaped into a string of Hebrew words, which did not sound like friendly ones to Tony.

"Ziva, Sweet Cheeks, you need to calm down," Tony said, taking her arm and pulling his very pregnant wife into a soft embrace. "Tali is a kid. Kids do dumb stuff and get in trouble. She did something dumb. She paid for it. Right?"

Ziva began to relax in Tony's embrace. She realized Gibbs did handle it as they would have – once they got over the shock.

"You are right," Ziva said in a less stressed tone. "It is just hard to believe our little girl would steal – regardless of the reason. I blame you. It is your genes that make her so willing to accept a dare. I know it!"

"You're probably right, Zi. You know how I am about dares. I just wanted to talk to you about this now so we can decide what we need to do when we get home. That's why Gibbs told me now."

"Do?"

"Yes, with Tali. We need to talk with her about it. But we also need to decide if she should be punished by us. Gibbs said he feels she's learned her lesson but also said he will support whatever we decide."

Ziva was quiet as Tony talked. She pulled her discarded tray of lunch towards her again and began eating.

"I do not see what there is to decide, Tony. We trust Gibbs. He spanked her and had her return the stolen item. That is the end of it in my mind. Yes?"

Tony smiled and began eating his own lunch.

"Yes, Zi. I agree. A Gibbs spanking is more than enough to inspire angelic future behavior. As you and I both know."

Ziva smiled and shook her head.

"I do not know about that, Tony," she replied. "You seem to need pretty frequent reminders, as I recall. Let us hope Tali takes after her mother."

Tony just smirked. Tali definitely had Ziva's fearlessness and intelligence. But she also had her dad's curiosity and sometimes impulsive nature. Hopefully stealing a cherry scented pencil will be the worst of it, Tony thought optimistically.

He tucked into his meal and started a movie. Tony couldn't wait to get home to Tali and the rest of his family.


	11. Chapter11

_**Happy Easter/Happy Passover to those who celebrate it! In honor of the holiday, here is the next chapter for you to enjoy. I'm already working on Chapter 12 so I should be able to update again within a week! Hope you all stay safe and healthy! And please review! **_

Chapter Eleven

Tali hopped up and down in the living room. Throwing Max up in the air and catching him as she twirled around and sang, "Ima and Abba are coming home! Home, home, home! Tooo-day!!!!"

Tali's rainbow, glitter covered skirt with tulle fanned out as she twirled. She had paired it with a blue shirt featuring a kitten riding a unicorn and had on blue leggings under her skirt that matched. All compliments of Aunt Abby, who had said the outfit was too cute not to buy even though it wasn't Tali's birthday or Christmas.

Gibbs was in the kitchen with Abby. He grabbed yet another cup of coffee while Abby slurped her Caf-Pow! Gibbs looked at the slight frown on the usually cheerful face of his youngest before speaking.

He chose his words carefully as he knew Abby was already in a bad mood from her grounding combined with a lack of sleep for most of the weekend. On most occasions, Abby would have been out in the living room with Tali singing and jumping around with the little girl. Instead, she crossed her arms over her skull and crossbones black t-shirt and scowled at nothing in particular.

"Hey Abs," Gibbs started, moving in front of her so he was in her line of sight. "I want you to take Tali outside in the back and keep her entertained for awhile. She's way too keyed up right now."

Abby's frowned deepened. She didn't want to go outside. She wanted to go back to bed and sleep through the rest of her last day of grounding. Her bowling friends had gone out without her; she was missing a dinner date tonight with a friend for out of town and she was downright sick of being told what to do.

Gibbs saw the storm brewing in Abby's green eyes and put a finger over her mouth before she had a chance to protest.

"Don't do it, Abs. I know you're unhappy about being grounded. But it's your last day of restriction. I'd hate to extend it because you decide this is a good time to be disrespectful and disobedient."

Abby's eyes widened as she took in Gibbs's words. She definitely didn't want to extend her grounding. She took a quick look around Gibbs's shoulder and saw Tali playing with Max and her attitude softened. She did love her niece so much!

"Okay, I'll go," Abby conceded, even though she knew it wasn't a suggestion. "But when we come back in you have to make us your amazing hot chocolate. Deal?"

Gibbs smiled and kissed Abby on the forehead before heading into the basement. He really needed a break after entertaining Tali since 6 A.M.

"Tali! Let's go play outside! Get your coat! We can collect leaves and I'll show you something cool we can do with them," Abby called out.

Tali ran for her coat and was out the back door before Abby said another word. Abby grabbed her Caf-Pow! and a plastic bag for them to put their treasures in.

—NCIS—

Tony and Ziva pulled up in front of Gibbs's house. Tony turned off the engine and looked toward the house.

"It's good to be home," Tony said as he leaned over to kiss Ziva lightly.

Ziva smiled and leaned into the kiss. She loved how much Tony enjoyed being settled down with a family considering how he was when the two had met years earlier.

"Shall we go in, my little hairy butt?"

Tony nodded and hopped out of the car. He came around to help Ziva but she was already out as well. Their plane had caught a tailwind so they were 45 minutes earlier than expected.

Ziva reached the front door first. As she stepped in with Tony close behind, the two took in the scene before them.

Tali was hopping from the couch to the coffee table to Gibbs's chair and back again with Max in hand, pretending the floor was lava so that she couldn't touch it. She had just made a grand jump back to the coffee table when she saw her parents.

Tali immediately became stock still, her mouth gaping open. Abby, who seemed to be in an in-depth conversation on her phone in the kitchen doorway, had her back turned to the living room and was seemingly unaware of her surroundings.

Tony and Ziva were about to spring into action when Gibbs came rushing from downstairs, still wearing safety goggles and covered in saw dust. Before anyone could move, Gibbs took Abby's phone and ended the call, pocketing the device and strode over to Tali, lifting her off the coffee table and giving her a light swat as he set her feet on the floor.

"What in the hell is going on up here?"

It was then that all three noticed Ziva and Tony standing in the foyer. Tali, her lip quivering from the swat and stern tone, ran to her parents as if jumping off a sinking ship.

"Abba! Ima!" Tali shouted, practically climbing up Tony's legs until he lifted her. "You're home!"

Gibbs immediately moved towards the couple and took a good look at Ziva before hugging her.

"You're bigger just since last week," Gibbs said with kindness, kissing Ziva on the cheek.

"What about me, Boss? Am I bigger than last week too?" Tony joked and stuck his belly out as far as possible.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and smacked Tony on the back of the head. Tali giggled at her dad's antics. Before anything more could be said, Abby rushed in with hugs and squeals, grabbing Ziva tightly.

"Abs, okay now, that's enough," Tony said gently, trying to pry the Goth off his pregnant wife.

"Why don't we all sit down for a meal and catch up? I've got meat on the grill and Abby made a salad."

Ziva and Tony immediately moved toward the dining table, listening to Tali chatter away about her weekend.

Abby went to follow when Gibbs grabbed her arm lightly.

"Not just yet, Abigail. Just so you know, we will be discussing your attitude today after our guests leave," Gibbs said in a soft but stern voice. "When I asked you to watch Tali that meant actually watching her. Not getting on your phone – which you are not even supposed to have right now."

Abby opened her mouth to protest but immediately closed it with one look from Gibbs. Plus she could see Ziva trying to figure out what they were talking about from across the room.

"Fine," Abby said with a little attitude, figuring she could talk her way out of trouble later. For now, she wanted to enjoy Ziva and Tony's company and hear all about their trip.

Gibbs decided to let Abby's terse response go for now. Something had been bothering her all day and Gibbs had a feeling the issue wouldn't be settled until the two talked it out. He didn't want to discipline Abby, but he was worried she would push him to it before the weekend was over.


	12. Chapter12

**Hi all,**

**Here is the much anticipated next chapter in this AU adventure! Tony and Ziva finally have their talk with Tali. And Abby is being... well, Abby.**

**Enjoy and please take a moment to review. It means the world to me to get written feedback on what you think of my story. : )**

**Be safe and enjoy!**

Chapter Twelve

Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and Tali sat down in the living room after eating. Abby knew they needed to talk to Tali so she headed upstairs, looking forward to some alone time.

Gibbs, being Gibbs, came right to the point.

"Tali, we're here to talk to about what you did last week," Gibbs said, looking at the little girl sitting between her parents on the couch. "Please tell Tony and Ziva."

Tali's green eyes got impossibly large as she took in what her grandpa said. The little girl knew she would have to talk about her misbehavior at some point but didn't think it would be so soon.

All eyes were on Tali as she looked down at her lap and picked at a sparkle on her skirt. Tony and Ziva exchanged a look above Tali's head. They knew what had happened but also understood why Gibbs wanted their daughter to tell them herself.

"Talia Elizabeth," Gibbs said sternly after they waited a minute, causing the girl to look at him. "I asked you to do something and I expect you to do it."

Tali's eyes filled with tears but she nodded. She turned to look first at Tony then Ziva before saying anything.

"Abba, Ima," she started slowly. "Last week Madison and I were messing around at lunch and she dared me."

"She dared you what, Tali?" Tony said softly.

He had internally winced when Gibbs scolded Tali and hoped she could get through this without much more prompting.

"She dared me to take something from a store and bring it to school. Actually it was her brother that started it, but then when Madison told me at lunch it kind of-"

"Talia, are you telling us you stole something?" Ziva interrupted. She knew from experience that a DiNozzo distraction could last much longer than anyone wanted.

Talk looked at Ziva in the eye and nodded, the first tears sliding down her cheeks.

"I did! I stole a cherry scented pencil and I'm sorry, Ima! I'm sorry and I'll never do it again!"

With that declaration Tali threw herself into Ziva's arms. Ziva held her little girl close and rubbed her back for a minute before easing Tali upright on her lap.

"And what happened?" Ziva asked.

Tali was again intent on studying her skirt. She was paused long enough that Tony felt the need to step in again. He lifted Tali onto his lap and made sure she was looking at him.

"Talia, we just went over this with grandpa. When Ima asks you a question, we expect an answer young lady."

Tali began to cry again but also answered.

"Grandpa spanked me and had me say sorry to the store owner and take the pencil back," she said. "Madison's mom called but I was already going to tell. Right, grandpa?"

Gibbs nodded and Tali went on.

"I'm so sorry, Abba. I won't ever steal again," Tali said, before forcing herself to ask the question that had been worrying her since Friday. "Are you gonna spank me too?"

Tali looked at Tony with her big green eyes before burying her face in his shirt. She cried for a minute before Tony forced her gently to look at him.

"Tali, Ima and I are very disappointed in you. You know stealing is wrong – even on a dare. You are never to take anything that is not yours," Tony said, forcing his tone and facial expression to be stern.

He and Ziva had agreed that while it would be unfair to spank Tali again, they still wanted to make a lasting impression about what they thought about her stealing.

"You know better, Tali," Ziva chimed in with an edge in her tone as well. "That was very naughty."

Gibbs stayed silent throughout the conversation. He knew it was right to let Tony and Ziva handle this talk. He was proud how they were handling it, as he knew all too well how hard it is to discipline your kids.

"I'm sorry, Ima. I'm sorry, Daddy!" Tali cried, burying her face again in Tony's shirt. Tony almost felt teary himself because Tali only called him Daddy when she was very upset.

"We know," Tony soothed. "That's why we are not going to spank you or punish you further."

Tali immediately sank with relief.

"But hold on there," Tony continued. "You do anything like this ever again and you'll be getting a spanking on your bare bottom."

Tali's eyes widened and she rubbed both with her fists. Tali had only been spanked on her bare bottom once before when she ran away and hid from Ima at the grocery store.

"Is that understood?" Tony asked.

"Yes sir," Tali answered softly.

Tony took that as an end to the talk and pulled his baby close. He hated being stern with her but knew she needed it as much as he and the others needed it from Gibbs.

"You're okay," he now soothed. "You're my good girl."

Ziva scooted over so she could kiss Tali on her forehead and rub her back. Tali knew this was a sign she was forgiven. She smiled at Ziva and laid her head back on Tony's chest.

She grabbed Mr. Max from next to her on the couch and held the stuffed bunny close.

"Can we go home now?"

—NCIS—

Tony was getting Tali and all her things set in the car while catching up with Abby. Gibbs and Ziva were in the kitchen. She was helping him put the leftovers away as he fixed a "to go" coffee for Tony.

The family didn't live far from Gibbs, maybe a 20 minute drive in traffic, but he saw how tired Tony looked and knew it would help.

"You don't have to do that, Ziver," Gibbs said as he found a travel cup and filled it.

Ziva just shooed away his remark as she put the last of the salad in a plastic container and popped it into the fridge.

"So Abby's grounding is over tonight, yes?" she asked lightly as she laid the dish towel near the sink.

"Should be, I hope," Gibbs said, furrowing his brow. "For both of our sakes."

Ziva turned to Gibbs with a bit of a smirk on her face.

"What? Did someone else misbehave while we were gone aside from Tali?"

Gibbs shook his head good naturedly but didn't say anything. He had a strict rule of not discussing any of his kids' discipline with each other. If the sibling in hot water wanted to disclose details of their discipline, that was up to him or her.

"Actually," Gibbs said, coming up next to Ziva. "Someone else did misbehave."

Ziva turned and looked at Gibbs, intrigued that he would say more.

"I heard that a certain someone put herself in considerable danger and is grounded from running for two weeks."

Gibbs tone of voice was playful but Ziva immediately stilled at mention of her brash decision to take down that mugger in Paris. Her cheeks flushed at the thought that Tony grounded her and that Gibbs knew about it.

"Well, I would not say grounded…" Ziva said with less confidence than she wanted.

Gibbs raised his brows at Ziva's rebuttal but didn't say more. He didn't want to interfere in their marriage. He had only brought it up to tease Ziva a little bit since she had been digging for information about Abby.

"Tony told me because he wanted to be sure he wasn't being too hard on you," Gibbs supplied to the unanswered question. "You scared him. And me too just hearing about it. I have enough gray hair already, Ziver."

Ziva flushed again as she thought of the worry she had caused.

"I am sorry," she said quietly, rubbing her baby bump. "I was not thinking."

Gibbs nodded and stepped in to hug his daughter.

"Be good," Gibbs whispered into Ziva's ear. "We all need you, especially this new one on the way."

Ziva's eyes teared up as she nodded emphatically.

"And you better stick to your restrictions," Gibbs added, looking Ziva in the eye.

Ziva nodded to Gibbs as turned to leave the kitchen. She couldn't help but roll her eyes though at her surrogate father's protective nature. She had grown to love that about Gibbs over the years.

"And don't roll your eyes at me," Gibbs called after her in a tone that held no bite.

**Up next... Gibbs deals with his youngest as the weekend draws to a close. Will Abby earn herself an extended grounding? We will also see how Tony and Ziva settle in with Tali upon returning home. : )**


	13. Chapter13

**_Hi Friends! I have returned from the land of all work and no play! Seriously tho, sorry to leave you all hanging on this story for so long. I am now completely done with grad school and getting back into writing (and reading) for FUN!!!_**

**_Here is the long anticipated next chapter. There will be two or three chapters remaining after this one. Please check out my new story, Close Quarters. And for those of you who follow the Abby/Quinta stories, a new one will be coming soon. For now, please read and review. Thanks to MaidenMoonshine for her wonderful edits and to all my readers for hanging in there with me! ((Hugs))_**

Chapter Thirteen

As soon as the front door shut, Gibbs turned around to address his other wayward daughter.

Abby was halfway up the stairs when Gibbs called her back down. She hesitated for a moment before deciding that further disobedience wouldn't get her anywhere good.

"Come here, Abs. We need to talk."

Gibbs sat down in the couch and gestured to the space next to him. Abby couldn't help but wonder if this exchange was going to be an actual conversation or one of those "talks" where she went to bed with a sore bottom.

Abby unconsciously smoothed her skirt down as far as it would go as she sat next to Gibbs.

"I'm going to keep this short because I know you're tired from having Tali all weekend. And I am too," Gibbs started, turning towards Abby.

"What was going on with you today? The attitude, using your phone, you know better."

Abby hung her head as she took in Gibbs's words. At the time she had felt justified in her actions. Now she just felt guilty.

"I'm sorry, Gibbs," Abby mumbled, playing with her rings. "I was just mad at being grounded and tired. I just wanted to be left alone today."

Gibbs nodded as he looked at Abby, her pigtails slightly unraveled, bags under her eyes despite the Caf-Pow! she had been consuming all day.

"I get that Abs, but as I said, you know better. What happens when you disobey during a grounding?"

Abby looked up and looked directly at her surrogate father. All the kids knew the answer to this question but generally didn't want to admit it when they were the ones being asked.

Instead of answering, Abby shook her head furiously, making her pigtails swish in time to her shaking.

"Yes, Abby. You know the answer. I want to hear it," Gibbs's tone had stepped up a notch in sternness.

"More grounding," Abby mumbled, intensely examining her hands again. "Or a spanking."

Gibbs nodded as he moved closer to Abby, placing a finger under her chin so she would look at him.

"Right," Gibbs said, his voice soft again. "Now I'm willing to overlook your behavior this afternoon because I know how hard it has been to be grounded and help watch Tali all weekend."

Abby looked immediately relieved. But Gibbs wasn't done yet.

"Still, I think it would serve you well to go to bed early tonight," Gibbs said as he nodded toward the stairs.

"Gibbs! It's not even 9! I had plans for after Tali left! Maybe a movie or at least some tv time!"

"Too bad, Abs. The extra rest will do you some good."

"But Gibbs –"

"Abby," Gibbs warned in a stern tone.

He looked at his youngest with his "dad stare" as Abby called it, and she finally threw up her hands in defeat.

Abby pouted as she made a show of getting up from the couch. Gibbs almost couldn't contain his smirk. Abby was the most challenging of his kids with Ziva as a close second.

Gibbs stood also and kissed Abby on the forehead.

"Go on, Abs," he said, fondly. "Just think, after tonight you're grounding is over."

Abby headed for the stairs as Gibbs grabbed yet another cup of coffee and made his way to the basement.

"Yeah, it'll be over," Abby grumbled as she climbed the stairs. "After throwing an early bedtime in there. Who does he think he is?"

"Your Dad," Gibbs called from the kitchen. "Now get upstairs before I change my mind."

Abby scampered up the last few stairs, secretly looking forward to going to bed as soon as possible. Tali had tuckered her out – not an easy feat for anyone!

Gibbs may have failing eyesight, but the man had the hearing of a bat. Abby wondered if he would hear her grumbling now all the way down in the basement. The young Goth decided she didn't want to take the chance. Gibbs was just that good.

—NCIS—

Tali bounced into the apartment as though she had just slept 12 hours. Grandpa Gibbs and Aunt Abby had kept her occupied all day but the excitement of having Ziva and Tony home was like a shot of pure sugar for the six year old.

"Ima, Abba, watch what I learned this weekend!" Tali's practically shrieked before doing a cartwheel into the living room.

Tali's cartwheel was perfectly executed but her landing was perilously close to the corner of the coffee table.

And unlike Tali, Ziva and Tony were practically walking dead after their weekend away and the long plane ride.

"Talia!" Ziva said sharply, not registering the proud look on her daughter's face. "Be careful!"

And true to Tali's fatigue under her adrenaline rush, the little girl burst into tears upon taking in Ziva's scolding words.

Ziva and Tony exchanged a look that said they understood they had a very wound up and tired child on their hands.

Ziva crouched down to Tali's eye level and held her daughter's little hands in hers.

"Tali bear," she said softly. "Ima is sorry for yelling. But you know you are not allowed to play like that inside. Your cartwheel was beautiful, baby. But you almost hit the coffee table. I do not want for you to get hurt."

Tali stopped crying and looked at Ziva, her green eyes still full of tears.

"I'm sorry, Ima," Tali said, throwing herself into Ziva's arms. "I was excited."

"I know, Tali. We missed you so much this weekend," Ziva said as she held her first born.

Tony came up next to them and rubbed his hand through Tali's unruly dark brown hair, so much like Ziva's.

"Hey, how about you go get pajamas on and I'll make us some hot cocoa?"

"Yes!" Tali's popped out of Ziva's embrace and went racing down the hall, her tears forgotten.

"Ugh," Ziva grimaced as she stood again, with Tony's help. "I was not sure I could get back up."

Tony rubbed Ziva's back and placed a light kiss on her hair.

"Well, my ninja, it's definitely not as easy when you're carrying extra cargo."

Ziva pulled away from Tony but still had a twinkle in her eye.

"Do not call our daughter cargo, Tony!" Ziva admonished as she headed for their bedroom with the rolling suitcase. "I could still take you!"

Tony snorted and smiled as he got out three mugs. He was sure he could take Ziva, especially while pregnant. Couldn't he?


	14. Chapter14

**_Hi Friends! Here's a good dose of TIVA for you all. Probably one more chapter to go on this story. Please read and drop a review. Thank you to all my readers and a special thanks to MaidenMoonshine for being the best editor ever! Happy Weekend! : )_**

Chapter Fourteen

Ziva woke with a start at 4 am. Almost immediately she knew she couldn't go back to sleep. Between her state of pregnancy and the time difference from Paris, Ziva was tired but fully awake.

After using the bathroom and checking on Tali, Ziva crept back into the bedroom, grabbed her running clothes with an eye on a slumbering Tony and slipped into the bathroom to change.

Tony's decree that she not run for two weeks was ever present in her mind as she shimmied into her athletic wear. But I need to get out, Ziva reasoned with herself. Nevertheless, instead of feeling excited for a run she felt like a fugitive. Two weeks is simply too long to wait, she told herself as she laced up her shoes. And I did a good thing! That woman could have been hurt in that mugging!

Ziva placated her guilty conscience as she turned the bathroom light off before opening the door to their bedroom. She took another look at Tony before starting to cross the room with ninja prowess.

Unfortunately, Ziva wasn't the only person in the room with extra heightened senses from years of training.

"Zi?" Tony called out, not moving in the bed.

Ziva froze in place. Maybe he was sleep talking?

"Come here," Tony said, sounding more awake.

Ziva muttered something under her breath in Hebrew and turned around to make her way to Tony's side of the bed. He sat up fully and his gaze darkened as he took in what Ziva was wearing.

"Ziva David DiNozzo, you weren't trying to sneak out for a run, were you?" Tony asked in a leveled tone.

Ziva sighed as she leaned against the side of the bed and put her hand on her belly. It was a rhetorical question, of course, given that her husband had just caught her creeping out of their room in her running wear.

"Ziva," Tony said with disappointment in her voice. "We haven't even been home for 24 hours!"

All of a sudden, going for a run didn't seem important as she looked at Tony.

"Tony, I am sorry, Ziva said, still grasping at how to defend herself. "It was a reflex. I run almost every morning. It is like taking a shower or brushing my teeth! You would not want me to not shower for two weeks!"

Tony stared at Ziva, not relenting in his stern demeanor as she tried to explain away her disregard for their agreement.

"Reflex? Come on, Zi. You obviously knew you were doing something you shouldn't. You were sneaking out!"

Ziva opened her mouth to say something – anything – but promptly closed it as she knew she was grasping at straws. Tony took her silence as admission of guilt.

"You know, I asked Gibbs if I was being too harsh given the circumstances and he didn't think so. In fact, he thought I might be under-reacting. Then I find you sneaking out to run the first chance you get. Maybe he was right."

Tony looked up at Ziva and saw that her initial defiance had been replaced by regret and fatigue. His gaze softened and he took her hand.

"Ziva, be honest with me," Tony asked as looked up at her. "Do you think taking two weeks off of running is unfair?"

Ziva shook her head vigorously. She complained about it but she wouldn't have agreed to the restriction if she hadn't seen Tony's point of view. She had put herself and their baby in unnecessary danger.

"It is not unfair, Tony," Ziva conceded.

Tony opened his arms, which Ziva quickly fell into. She curled up against him, inhaling his scent as he tucked her further into his embrace.

"You look exhausted, Zi," he said, rubbing Ziva's back. "You need to slow down. No more trying to run again for two weeks. I'm serious. You pull this again and it'll be three weeks. Got it?"

Tony felt Ziva stiffen at the possibility of a longer sentence, nod against his chest, then bury her head further into Tony's embrace. Tony felt her relax after a few minutes and they laid there in silence for awhile while he played with her curls. The tension passed as the grey sky turned blue out their window.

"Would you like breakfast?" Ziva asked, making to get up. "Omelets sound good."

"Sure."

Ziva got up, and bent over to kiss Tony softly.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, Zi," Tony said as he returned the kiss. But before she could straighten up, Tony reached out and landed a single, solid spank to Ziva's thinly covered bottom.

Ziva jumped back and yelled in surprise more than anything. But the smack also left a substantial sting. She glared at Tony, who looked slightly amused with the situation.

"Tony!" Ziva exclaimed, rubbing her left cheek. "Why did you do that?"

Tony just grinned and hopped out of bed to start the day.

"Reflex."


	15. Chapter15

**_Hello, Friends!_**

**_Here is a final, short chapter to wrap up this tale. I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I will update Close Quarters next and also have two new stories that will likely post in the next two weeks – one starring Ziva and the other featuring McGee. Both are NCIS family discipline fics._**

**_As always, thank you for reading and reviewing. And a special shout out to MaidenMoonshine for being my editor, friend and cheerleader. I never would have started writing fanfiction without her encouragement!_**

Chapter Fifteen

Just about the same time Tony caught Ziva sneaking out for a run, Gibbs woke up with a start.

For a full minute he ran through a mental list of what he needed to do to get himself and Abby off to work and Tali off to school. And then, the silence of the house hit him.

Tali was at home with Tony and Ziva. Abby, as he soon found out when he peeked into her room, was still snoozing away. It was 5:30 am and Gibbs had his quiet mornings back before work.

Smiling as he made his first pot of coffee, Gibbs was nearly gleeful as he drank his cup and read the paper in pristine silence. He loved spending time with his kids and granddaughter, but was more than ready for a break after minding Tali and Abby for the better part of a week.

Gibbs checked the wall clock and realized it was time for Abby's wake up call just as his favorite Goth bounced into the kitchen.

"Morning, Abs," Gibbs offered. "Food's on the stove."

"Good morning, Gibbs! Today's going to be a good day. I feel it in my bones."

Abby went over to the stove and saw oatmeal and fresh strawberries set out for her. She got to work on her breakfast and her and Gibbs sat in companionable quiet.

"Five minutes, Abs," Gibbs announced as he got up from the table to grab his gun and jacket.

Abby looked up at him, confused because it was still early.

"So we can stop for coffee and a Caf-Pow!" Gibbs said in response to her unanswered question.

Abby smiled and practically knocked her chair over in how fast she got up, cleaned her bowl and deposited herself at the front door.

She was putting on her long black cape when she spotted Tali's tiny, colorful hooded sweatshirt underneath on the coat hook.

"Aww! Gibbs! Tali left her sweatshirt here. Looks how cute and little it is!"

"Grab it. We'll take it to Tony and Ziva."

Abby nodded as they went out the door. She tucked the little sweatshirt into her bag.

"I miss Tali so much!"

"We just had a weekend with her, Abs. And as I recall, you were pretty ready to give her back."

"Well," Abby said as she settled in the car. "That was the weekend. It was ages ago! Maybe Ziva and Tony will let me take her to the science museum this weekend."

Gibbs shook his head at Abby's enthusiasm as they headed out of the neighborhood. It had been a good weekend despite dealing with Tali's stealing and Abby's moodiness from her grounding.

Still, Gibbs was decidedly content that it was Monday. The weekend was over and a new week was waiting for Team Gibbs.

**_THE END_**


End file.
